


Help me breathe

by jokerdelusions



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerdelusions/pseuds/jokerdelusions
Summary: Penelope Garcia and *reader* have had a cute friendship ever since they met at a coffee shop. *Reader* babysits for a couple and one night the husband assaults her, as terrified as she was she confines in Garcia who gets the team to help her, *reader* starts to fall for Aaron and he starts to fall for her too wanting nothing but to protect her and make sure she's safe and happy.******Ik the description is bad but i really hope you like the story
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Help me breathe

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter she meets the team ;) please let me know if you enjoyed it ik its not much but it'll get better throughout the plot.

I was sitting in the coffee shop sketching when suddenly the seat in front of me screeched against the floor  
"Hey, girl!! oww whatcha working on" Penelope was the sweetest person I've ever met  
I smiled at her " just the drawing the as I recall you called him *Chocolate Thunder*"  
Penelope let out a high shriek "show me !!" I laughed as I showed her the sketch  
"Omg, this is so good girl! god damn if I had your t talent the world would not be safe"  
we spent about 20 mins talking before she had to get back to work taking the sketch with her  
" Thank you, babe. He's gonna love it !! Seeya tomorrow" she said walking out 

I decided to stay a little longer having nothing to do as I already finished my assignments I was sipping my coffee when my phone rang, I answered quickly seeing it was Jessica who I babysit for sometimes  
"hey! how are you? "  
"I'm good jess what about you "  
"I'm great hun but I need you to babysit today both me and Jason have to work late"  
"of course jess I'm free"  
"ow thank god! Stephen has been missing you"  
"I miss him too! ill be there at 5 is that good?"  
"that's perfect. Thank you!"

Stephen was the cutest and sweetest kid ever, he was 6 years old and I've been taking care of him for about 3 months now.  
I didn't think it is a babysitter at 21 but they pay well and the job is pretty easy 

-Time skip to 5 pm*  
I knocked on their door passionately waiting jess opened the door moments later "hey! I'm in a rush hun Stephen is watching tv and Jason is gonna be at work all night there's money for pizza on the counter" with that she went to her car and I  
walked inside making sure to lock the door behind me. I walked into the living room sitting next to Stephen "hey sweetie " he instantly hugged me  
"I missed you," he said smiling "I missed you too bud" I ruffled his hair "can we watch Mulan?" he asked "of course we can!! ill make us some popcorn too!" I got up to the kitchen tho I could hear him screaming yay happily 

-time skip-

it was 8 o'clock now and Stephen was tucked in and asleep, I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes cause he wanted mac and cheese which I had to make. As I was cleaning I heard the front door open and shut "Hey jess Stephen is asleep I'm just cleaning up in here " I said loud enough for her to hear but not to wake up Stephen I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen "Jess is still at work but thank you for cleaning up" Jason said leaning on the door frame.

I waved at him and smiled "ill just finish cleaning and be on my way" I didn't think he'd be home this early but I shrugged it off and continued to wash the dishes. A minute later I felt arms wrap around my waist and start to grope me "what are you doing " my voice was strong but confused "I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you" he brought his lips to my neck " the things ill do to you" he bit my neck. I barely had time to think I just slammed my head back against his nose the moment he pulled away " You fucking little bitch!" I tried to bolt to the door but I felt him grab my hair and slam me into the wall. I instantly got dizzy barely being able to stand, he pushed me down to my knees "I swear to god you try anything and ill kill you right now right here " he said harshly. I was beyond scared but I couldn't even move.  
he pulled down his zipper and pulled out his dick "you bite and ill cut your tongue off, understand ?" I nodded in fear he grabbed my hair and shoved himself inside my mouth fast and hard I could barely breathe but he kept going  
"fucking hell this is better than I thought. I should've done this months ago fuck" I gaged multiple types trying to keep the bile from rising in my throat  
he pulled out " gag one more time and ill slit your throat" he shoved himself back inside and I tried not to gag "god damn I can't wait to feel the rest of you, I bet your cunt is 10X better" he groaned "Tell me baby are you a virgin cause id love to break you in" I tried so hard to stop the bile from rising in my throat  
"I'm gonna cum and you better fucking swallow " soon after he came and I swallowed cringing in disgust deep down inside tears were streaming down my face and I was visibly violently shaking. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet pushing me against the wall "you're going to be mine to use whenever I want" he slammed his lips against mine I could feel my lips bruising, I didn't kiss back but he kept going and bit my lip I was trying to breathe but I couldn't. His hands reached into my pants "I wonder how you feel like " he smirked.suddenly headlight pulled into view and he pulled away 

"I swear to god you say anything ill kill you but not before I make you suffer. Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up" he shoved me towards the bathroom. I washed my face and drank water trying to wash him off my face and get the taste out of my mouth, I couldn't stop crying but I just wanted to be out of here. I walked out going straight to the living room trying to avoid jess, I grabbed my bag but then I heard her call for me "hey hun here's the money" I turned to take it "omg, are you okay sweetie? what's wrong " she reached to touch me but I flinched I looked past her to see Jason looking at me in a way that made me beyond terrified  
"my aunt passed away back home" I whispered " ow sweetie I'm so sorry " I nodded "it's okay I have to go "I smiled at her weakly and made my way to my car fast.  
I drove as fast as I can until I got back home and straight to my bed the tears kept coming down and I couldn't stop I was shaking and I was terrified. my phone rang,it was him. I was too scared not to answer but I didn't want to either, he knew where I lived, what if he came here?  
my brain was going crazy, I can't stay here  
I grabbed my phone and went back outside to my car  
I started driving and called the only person I could think of right now  
"hello hello hello the queen speaking" Penelope's cheerful voice rand through the phone  
"p-Penelope c-can I come over p-please" my voice was shaky and weak  
"baby girl what's wrong "  
I sobbed into the phone "Please just please I cant"  
"of course you can ill be waiting for you just please tell me what happened "  
"ill explain when I see you " I whispered  
about 15 mins later I got to her house. I knocked on her door and she almost instantly opened hugging me and pulled me inside  
she sat me down " take a deep breath sweetie" she rubbed my shoulder. I was still gasping for air still whimpering  
"sweetie whenever you're ready," she said  
I kept crying until I lost it "H-He came back early he groped me he assaulted me he shoved me down to my knees he made me  
give him a blow job he said he'd kill me if I told anybody he said there were so many things he wanted to do to me he-he" I started sobbing harder  
Penelope had tears streaming down her face she hugged my tightly and I just kept sobbing violently "I swear to god I'm gonna have the entire team on his ass" I pulled away from the hug "no no no please hell hurt you no hell hurt me too I don't want that please"  
"he won't hurt you or us, okay I promise they'll have his ass in prison before he can even think about it"  
I nodded and she pulled me back into a hug  
I kept crying until I was numb until everything went dark


End file.
